This invention in general relates to a device and method for transmitting a message from a client device to a service center and, more particularly, to a device and method that sequentially attempts to transmit the message over each of a plurality of bearer services in a sequential order that depends on the priority of data contained within the message.
There is an ever-increasing demand for wireless communication and convenience. Wireless subscribers desire to have access to information at any time and any place. Wireless subscribers also desire to be able to control other mechanical and electronic devices through one wireless device in an efficient and cost-effective manner. One of the fastest growing markets for providing wireless services is known as xe2x80x9cTelematicsxe2x80x9d and entails delivering a wide spectrum of information and services via wireless links to vehicle-based subscribers.
The type of information and services anticipated for Telematics include emergency services such as collision notification and roadside assistance. Telematics may also include other services such as navigation, route guidance, remote-door unlocking, traffic information, weather information, and points of interest.
Current, over the air protocols may have multiple bearer services to transmit data from a subscriber to a Telematics service center. In conventional Telematics systems, the bearer service is defined and selected prior to transmittal of the message and are indifferent to the type of data contained in the message. Moreover, once defined and selected, the application is locked to a particular bearer service. For example, the subscriber may attempt to transmit the data message a fixed number of times until it gets an acknowledgement that the data message was received by the service center. The problem with this approach is that if the subscriber transmitting the message does not get an acknowledgement after the fixed number of times, the system may stop further attempts leaving the message unsent.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved device and method for transmitting data messages in a Telematics system. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved device and method to overcome or minimize most, if not all, of the preceding problems.